Jugson
Jugson was a wizard and a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort. It is possible that he had been an Azkaban escapee. He fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, after which he was defeated and imprisoned in Azkaban along with fellow Death Eaters. It is possible that he escaped in 1997, along with other Death Eater convicts, and that he fought in several other battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle and Voldemort's final defeat, Jugson was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban again. Biography Second Wizarding War Jugson was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown if he also fought in the First War, and if he was imprisoned or he managed to avoid Azkaban. It is most likely that he was one of the Death Eaters who didn't search for Voldemort after his downfall. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Jugson participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. During the battle, Jugson fended from the other Death Eaters, possibly because he wanted to capture Harry Potter or help Nott who was stunned, as Lucius Malfoy, the commander, told him to "come here". He was paired with Antonin Dolohov, and they pursued Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, hitting all three with Impediment Jinxes. Afterwards, Harry struck him with a Full Body-Bind Curse. He was presumably recaptured and sent to Azkaban following the battle. He likely broke out in 1997 and joined in Death Eater activities. It is possible that he fought in several other battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-War After Voldemort's defeat, Jugson was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban again. Magical abilities and skills *'Impediment Jinx': Jugson was able to cast an Impediment Jinx, along with Antonin Dolohov, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. They hit Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, but Jugson was later hit by a Full Body-Bind Curse. Behind the scenes *Jugson is portrayed by Richard Cubison in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Jugson is defeated by Neville Longbottom instead of Harry. *Though unconfirmed, he may have been the bald Death Eater in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 commenting on the Death Eaters infiltrating the ministry. He also may have been the Death Eater who ran into Hermione (disguised as Bellatrix) in Knockturn Alley in Part 2, or the unidentified Death Eater killed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic and the character was identified in the book as being one of the Death Eaters present during that battle. In the book, both he and Dolohov are hit with the Full Body Bind, and Dolohov is identified in the Deathly Hallows film. '' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Notes and references Category:Azkaban convicts Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants